Homestuck Truth or Dare
by John-Egderp-Dave-Stider
Summary: Ask your favorite Homestuck character embarrassing truths or give them hilarious dares. Send some in! :D
1. Chapter 1

Serenity: Hello people of ! I am Serenity, the host and here is my co-host. Nepeta Leijon!

Nepeta: Hello efuryone! It's a pleasure to meet mew!

Serenity: Oh, Right. Ok, so, Rule #1: There is to be no swearing. Yes I know Karkat swears but, his swears will be bleeped. Rule #2: All ships are accepted. Rule #3: ... Nope, no rule #3 yet. XD That's all the rules I have for know... Oh, wait! No innapropriate truths or dares. That's all. Ciao for now~


	2. TORTURE! XD

Serenity: We have dares! First, From **TheDoctor'sSon**.

**Dare: Humans turn into trolls, but trolls stay trolls.**

Nepeta: That sounds interesting.

Serenity: I know right? ALRIGHT! DAVE, JOHN, ROSE, JADE, DIRK, JAKE, ROXY AND JANE! Front and center!

John: Yes?

Serenity: You all are gonna be trolls.

Dave: How long are we all gonna be trolls for?

Serenity: Hmm. Well, there is no time limit, so... let's say a day.

*all the humans nod in agreement*

Serenity: Ok! Let's do this! *uses magic to change the humans into trolls*

John: I don't feel any different.

Serenity: You look different though.

Dave: So do you, Serenity.

Serenity: What are you talking about?

Jade: You're a troll too.

Serenity: What? * hands shoot up to touch a pair of horns on her head*

John: So, you're a human too?

Serenity: Well, Technically half human.

Dave: What's the other half?

Serenity: Cat. I didn't think I would change too.

Dirk: Wait. You don't have cat ears or a tail. How can you be half-cat?

Serenity: *really wants to say magically but will refrain from saying that* I do have Cat ears and a tail, I just Hide them. But, now horns have taken their spot so until we go back to being humans I won't get them back.

Jake: Well then.

Dave: Dude, John. *pokes John's horn* Your horn looks like candy corn.

John: Hey! Don't touch that. It feels weird.

Karkat: NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FELT!

Serenity: Welp, Now humans are trolls. Next dare! From **Arc of Crona:**

**For Nepeta's sake, I dare Karkat to kiss her, lips or cheek, her** **choice. **

I ship it so freaking hard. Nepeta, what do you choose?

Nepeta: U-Um... Cheek I guess.* blushes*

Serenity: Alrighty then. Karkat, Come hither.

Karkat: WHAT DO YOU WANT?

Serenity: You have a dare.

Karkat: OH? AND WHAT WOULD THAT BE?

Serenity: You have to kiss Nepeta on the cheek.

Karkat: W-WHAT?

Serenity: *speaks slowly* You. have to. kiss Nepeta. on the cheek.

Karkat: I HEARD YOU. F-FINE.*Kisses Nepeta's cheek and then pulls away, blushing*

Serenity: Hey Karkat. You're blushing. ^.^

Karkat: SHUT UP!

Serenity: Geez, fine. Hey, Nepeta. You ok?

Nepeta: *has a dazed look in her eyes*

Serenity: Hmm.. She's probably not gonna come to for a while. So, until then. Next Dare! From **Metalbeack is great:**

**I dare all of them to fight a titan. please**

Umm... I think that would end badly. So, I am really sorry, but that won't happen. Anyways, Next dare. This is from **escapethenoodles:**

**I dare Karkat to wear female clothes and make-up Kanaya made for him in front of John, Rose, Jade and Dave.**

This is going to be amusing. Karkat and Kanaya, Come here!

Kanaya: Yes? What Do You Need?

Serenity: I need you to get Karkat into female clothes and make-up.

Karkat: WHAT? THAT IS NOT HAPPENING! ):B

Serenity: It's a dare~ You have to.

Kanaya: Karkat, Just Get It Over With, Ok?

Karkat: FINE. LET'S JUST HURRY UP.

Serenity: That's not it, Karkat.

Karkat: WHAT? THERE'S MORE?

Serenity: Yup! But you don't get to know the rest until you're all done getting ready.

Karkat: UGH. FINE.

Serenity: Alright! Kanaya, Make him pretty. :D

Kanaya: With Pleasure. * walks out of the giant room everyone is in, Karkat following behind her reluctantly.*

Nepeta: *snaps out of her trance* What did I miss?

Serenity: Welcome back , Nepeta. Well, right now, Kanaya is dressing Karkat in female clothing and then she is gonna put some makeup on him and then Jade, Rose, John and Dave get to see him.

Nepeta: That sounds funny.

Serenity: Yup!

*Kanaya walks back in with a rather feminine looking Karkat in tow*

Serenity: Alright. Karkat, Go over and say hi to John, Rose, Jade, and Dave.

Karkat: WHAT?! NO F***ING WAY IS THAT HAPPENING!

Serenity: Go on.*pushes Karkat lightly at the group*

*Karkat walks over to them*

John: Umm.. Karkat?

Karkat: WHAT IS IT?

John: Why are you dressed like that?

Dave: Yeah, I think we all want to know that.

Karkat: BECAUSE I WAS DARED TO, OK?

Rose: I think he looks fabulous.

Serenity: Doesn't he?

Karkat: OK, I DID THE DARE. HAPPY NOW?

Serenity: Very.*snickers* But you have another dare and you're not going to like it one bit.

Karkat: WHATEVER. JUST TELL ME WHAT IT IS.

Serenity: With pleasure. The final dare for right now is from **Senna BlueFire: This is the most evil dare ever and yet. I dare Karkat to drink Faygo out of a bucket. /Oh this is so motherf***ing evil/ **Gamzee~ Bring in da faygo! :D And I have a bucket.

Gamzee: SuRe ThInG. :0)

Karkat: OK. I AM NOT F***ING DOING THIS DARE. AND WHY DO YOU CARRY AROUND A BUCKET?

Serenity: For times like this. XD And you have to do this dare Karkat. It's your destiny.

Karkat: NOO. F***ING. WAY.

Serenity: But it's your destiny.  
Karkat: DESTINY OR NOT, THIS DARE IS NOT HAPPENING. *Karkat crosses his arms*Serenity: *sighs* Fine. I'm so sorry Senna Bluefire, but Karkat won't do your dare. Although, It was the most perfect dare ever. :D Thank you everyone who dared. don"t forget to send in more and we'll see you next time!Karkat: AND DARE SERENITY TOO. SHE DESERVES TO BE TORTURED : Ok. Bai! Hugs for everyone (^.^)


End file.
